1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nuclear power plant with a cylindrical prestressed concrete pressure vessel and more particularly to an installation with a pressure vessel comprising a cavity clad on the inside with a liner, with a high temperature reactor, the core whereof is formed by spherical fuel elements through which helium flows from top to bottom as the cooling gas and a graphite reflector surrounding the core on all sides. A plurality of absorber rods are insertable into the lateral graphite reflector. Additional tubes are located above the pellet pile for introducing the spherical fuel elements to the pile and a pellet removal tube is provided in the bottom part of the graphite reflector. Heat exchangers are located in the cavity within the pressure vessel and circulating blowers are arranged subsequent to said heat exchangers in the helium or coolant flow path.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The nuclear power plant shown in ED-OS 33 44 527 incorporated by reference herein, is equipped with a large number of steam generators, grouped around a centrally located reactor. The heat obtained is utilized primarily in several secondary water-steam loops for power generation. The nuclear power plant has a capacity of approximately 300 to 600 MWel. A high temperature reactor with spherical fuel elements, particularly suitable for the generation of thermal energy for heating purposes with a capacity of 10-20 MWel is described in DE-P35 18 968.1 also incorporated by reference herein. In this so-called heating reactor, active operating installations, such as charging means, control systems and safety systems, may be largely eliminated. The reactor is located in a steel reinforced concrete pressure vessel installed underground. In view of its low maintenance requirements, the reactor is suitable for use in less industrialized and sparsely populated areas having lower thermal energy needs. If higher capacities are required, for example for large heating networks to supply local and remote areas, the multiplication of such heating reactors is economically limited.